Rupert Dickson
Rupert Dickson is the 7-year-old son of Chad Dickson and Emily Matthews in Gamewizard's universe. He and his friends, Timothy and Hikari Gilligan, were the first humans to become Minish Kids Next Door operatives, in which Rupert is Numbuh Ounce. He is friends with Lilac Farley and Berry Bean. His Negative is Trepur Noskcid, who is much more muscular, and a fan of Yensid movies. Nextgen Series He was first mentioned in the one-shot "Anger", where Berry Bean explained that she beat up Rupert Dickson with her claws after he made fun of her, getting him sent to the hospital. After a talk, Scarlet and Yang took Berry to the hospital to apologize. The one-shot "Apology" showed beforehand when Berry assaulted Rupert for bullying her. When Berry came to apologize, Rupert admitted that he secretly thought Berry was cool. He and Berry then became friends. In "Calm, Cool, and Collected", Rupert is squirting Lilac and Berry with a squirt gun, before accidentally shooting Sunni Chariton. Angered, Sunni uses mind-tricks to make him Lilac and Berry's slaves. The two werecats then lead Rupert away so he can do their nails. Rupert makes a brief cameo in The Gang, as one of many kids who escaped from Arlon's Lunar Sanctum. In Operation: SCARY, Rupert dressed as a kitten for Halloween, while Lilac and Berry went as dogs. When the Curse of Monsters was spread, they all turned into those animals, and Lilac and Berry chased Rupert in attempt to eat him. Just before they could, the curse wore off, and the werecat girls started licking Rupert playfully. In Viridi's Last Stand, Rupert was denied a hotdog from his father. When the tiny Sector W poisoned the hotdog using Pikmin, Rupert saw his shrunken cousin, Sally, wave and run by. In Legend of the Seven Lights, Rupert was ordered by his father to run 50 laps around the high school, but chose to go to the pool instead where he saw Lilac's mom. His father deduced this, but his mother protected Rupert before Chad told him to take a bath. Following his bath, Chad knocked Rupert out and dropped him in the middle of the woods to find his way back. He ends up walking into a Minish portal and shrinking into the Minish World. He meets a Minish boy commanding Pikmin, and after a brief explanation, he sends Rupert to Sappo and Gibli to learn how to use them himself. The twins hear that Rupert was Sally's cousin, therefore he's able to use hers and her friends' collected Pikmin. With these Pikmin, Rupert collects treasure around the Pikmin Training Course, and once he proves proficient, Sappo and Gibli wish to train him in a human environment. Rupert agrees, but asks if he can bring some friends. They go to Cleveland Beach, where Rupert guides his Pikmin across the beach, collects treasures, and eventually lures Timmy and Hikari to a Minish Portal to shrink them, enlisting their help on this adventure. They accompany him in collecting beach spoils before finding their selves at the top of the statue of Jessie which the two were building. The statue is destroyed by Shelly, who almost stomps on them unknowingly, before Teen Ninjas arrive to take her away. But Sappo and Gibli, in their attempt to assault her, end up kidnapped, leaving Rupert to take their Pikmin, but no assistance to return to normal size. The trio makes their way across the neighborhoods of Cleveland in search for Timmy and Hikari's parents' house, but the sky soon grows dark as they're forced to make camp. His friends are depressed and scared of never being big again, but Rupert tries to cheer them up, though now has to give Timmy 20 dollars after this. Rupert remains awake after the two go to sleep, then speaks with one of his Pikmin about how they feel about being used as weapons, and how Rupert doesn't view 'em that way, saying they probably just want to support each other. Though the Pikmin can't talk, so Rupert goes to sleep, with several of their Pikmin giving him warmth. The next morning, they are startled awake by a school bus parking beside the house, and when a girl is going to board it, the trio rushes up and stows away on her backpack, headed for Gallagher. They make it to Gallagher and make their way across the playground and to the gym, where a squabble goes on between 1st and 4th-graders over their missing presidents. They realize that Shelly was taken by teenagers yesterday and suspect Jessie shared that fate, so Gallagher declares war on Hendry Middle School. Team Rupert returns outside, contemplating what to do when Lilac and Berry suddenly appear at the playground. The kids excitedly rush to get their attention, but the werecats mistake them for bugs and try to eat them, with Berry almost swallowing Rupert. After a short battle, Berry finally realizes it's Rupert. Before he could explain what happened, the Gallagher children are already racing off to Hendry, so Berry and Lilac allow the tinies to ride them while they race after them. The kids break into Hendry Middle School to find Jessie and Shelly, Team Rupert assisting. Berry is ambushed by Alexei Abramovici, who tries to kill her, but is defeated by a Kindergartener. Berry and Rupert escape as several Gallaghers were captured, and the others retreated. Rupert concedes to Berry that they should be brought home, though he is afraid of his dad seeing him this way. They make it to Rupert's house, but Berry and Lilac shake the tinies off when they spot a puppy, wishing to chase it. The kids are forced to journey across the yard and into the house, acquiring Ghost Pikmin on the way. They get into the house's kitchen when Chad comes to eat cereal, then his mother shows up and furiously blames Chad for Rupert's disappearance. Chad leads Emily upstairs to sleep, and Zuri comes down and discovers the tiny Rupert and friends. Zuri carries them to the parents' bedroom, where Rupert goes up to his barely-awake mother's face, telling her calmly that he's fine and she should get sleep, because he doesn't like her when she's angry. Emily falls asleep as Zuri carries them back out, and they see Minish fly into the bathroom via Wing Pikmin. When they go in and see the Minish vanished down the sink, Chad comes in, turns on the light, making the Ghost Pikmin scream and for Zuri to shake the kids into the toilet. Chad dumps dead Dweevils into the toilet and flushes them all down, thinking them bugs. Team Rupert ends up in the sewer as the Onions manage to get down as well. They journey through the pipelines beneath Rupert's house, listening as Emily is taking a shower above and singing beautifully. They get deep inside and engage a Radio Beetle in battle, defeating it and retrieving a Pikmin Radio. They go down further and meet an old Minish named Barry, who listens to the kids' story and tells them the tale of Malarko, a powerful Pikmin user and Minish KND founder. He then informs that some Minish kids passed by earlier, down to the sewer, so Team Rupert heads that way and finds said Minish getting ready to ship off on a boat to Dressrosa. Realizing they're Pikmin users, the Minish urge the humans to come with them on their mission. They sail to the ocean and infiltrate a giant steamboat to Dressrosa. When they awake the next morning, they discover that Melody and Danny Jackson were taken hostage aboard this Teen Ninja vessel, so the trio and Minish climb and hide inside Melody's back pocket while the Pikmin hide in Danny's. Melody and Danny unknowingly sneak the team into Fun Fun Castle with Yuki's help, but the three are knocked out by a gas trap, while the tinies remained safe. Team Rupert splits up from the Minish and enters an open wiring hatch in the elevator shaft. The trio discovers Magenta Pikmin as they make their way up and find their selves in the room of Don Quixote Sugar, whom they overhead Yuki wanting to take out. The trio tries to get Sugar's help in their shrunken dilemma, but the girl believes they are bugs and tries to kill them. A battle ensues, in which Rupert attempts to burn Sugar's throat with a Red Pikmin in her grape, but Sugar picks the grape up with Rupert holding on, along with a White Pikmin. Sugar explains her anger for bugs trying to take her food while she's trapped in her room and proceeds to eat the grape with Rupert on it. While withholding against the chewing in her mouth, Rupert throws the White Pikmin down Sugar's throat and poisons her, knocking her out. This caused all of her toy victims to change back to normal. Rupert was still hanging onto Sugar's tongue (turned vertical due to her lying down), so his friends help him out with Wing Pikmin. Rupert feels bad for Sugar, but when the Music Pikmin start reacting, he places 15 around Sugar's face to sing a song, waking her up. Rupert apologizes for attacking her and tells her she can keep the Pikmin before they start to leave. GUN soldiers then burst in and take Sugar away, dropping the Music Pikmin as they rejoin Rupert. Long after the Battle of Dressrosa, Team Rupert calls the Minish scouts they came with and they eventually come to the playroom. After hearing the story, the Minish are impressed, and ask if they want to attend Minish CND Training. Rupert is curious and ecstatic about it, and he persuades Timmy and Hikari to go with him. At the Plain of Crystals, Alaska, Team Rupert trains with Pikmin on the Minish CND Course, under Jetta Tarka, the Drill Sergeant's instructions. The three surpass each test after a few tries. On the third day, the trio discovers Ice Pikmin as they cross the final trial of their training, and upon completion, they meet Minish KND Leader, Lenari. Lenari is impressed with their skill, and considers making them honorary Minish operatives, giving them Gold Whistles to command more Pikmin. Rupert finally returns home and grows to normal size to tell his parents the news. Only his father is home, and he shows Rupert the news on TV, that his mother has been captured for trying to attack James McGarfield's school. When King Sandy and the Teen Ninjas are about to uplift Gallagher Elementary from the ground, Timmy and Hikari sneak the tiny Rupert and his Pikmin army inside. Rupert frees all the Kindergarteners, while they free everyone else. That night, Jessie, Sandy, and Shelly return to the school on their own Onions, and discuss their plans and reasons for invading Washington. Rupert joins them in the battle as his friends carry him to President James' Elementary, where the kids end up trapped under Rodrigo's musicbending. Mabel Pines rescues them, then Sappo and Gibli take Rupert's Music Pikmin to free the slumbering kids. They locate Rupert's unconscious mother and rescue her as he begins trying to wake her with Music Pikmin. After Bill Cipher was defeated, Rupert's mother awakened, and he happily called for her attention. Emily fainted at seeing her shrunken son with an army of colorful ants. The next day, Rupert and friends were taken to the Tree of Beginning, where he, Timothy, and Hikari were finally made Minish KND operatives. Rupert chose the codename Numbuh Ounce. Rupert later told his parents all about his adventures, and while his mother was concerned for him at such a size, his father was surprisingly proud of Rupert. Sappo and Gibli later invite Rupert's team to the Distant Spring in Japan, which is stationed next to a normal size human spring. Rupert happily spies on the cute teenage girls playing in there, only to be scolded by Sappo. Rupert later asks the Minish why King Sandy kidnapped Gonshiri, and the twins accidentally reveal their knowledge of the God Fruit's location. Rupert becomes interested, as it is also the resting place of Malarko's Thousand Pikmin Army. The Minish twins tell Rupert about the Zingers' Hive, which contains Premium Honey and is a nest for Brown Pikmin. Rupert is afraid of the idea of exploring a beehive, but when the twins tempted him with the knowledge of the Pikmin Army's location, he agreed. Rupert then returned to spy on the Japanese girls. Later, they go to the Zingers' Hive and make their way through as they claim treasures and Premium Honey. They discover King Zing's honeypot and try to steal it, but the Zinger King chases them angrily. They attack King Zing during the chase, and successfully claim the honeypot before escaping. Rupert requests Sappo and Gibli for the location of Malarko's army, but they thought it best to ask Lenari's permission. Lenari rewards Team Rupert for their work, but he refuses to tell them where Malarko's army is, even after they demand the knowledge for 9 days. After witnessing the Sky Show about Calliope and Caliborn, Team Rupert feels like finding Malarko's army is no longer a concern, though Rupert still greatly wants to find it. King Zing attacks the Tree of Beginning, wanting his honey back. Team Rupert fights the Bee King, but Timothy is stung before they can defeat him. With nothing else to heal Timothy, Gonshiri chooses to help them find the God Fruit in Wistful Wild, which is also where Malarko's army is. They carry Timothy through the Wistful Wild and enter the Den of Dreams. In the center of the cave, they locate Malarko's army and the tree that grew the God Fruit. Gonshiri uses her plantbending to revive the fruit and save Timmy. Sheldon J. Plankton suddenly appears with the Titan Dweevil, stealing the fruit. While his Pikbots make off with it, the kids battle the armored Dweevil. Rupert realizes he can summon Pikmin from Malarko's fleet, so with this large amount of Pikmin, the kids defeat the Titan Dweevil and convert Plankton into a Pikmin. Gonshiri confirms that Lenari is Malarko's descendant, and Team Rupert borrowed his Pikmin through Sappo and Gibli, ergo Rupert can command the Thousand Pikmin. After the Grand Inferius, Team Rupert attends Cheren's birthday party, using Pikmin to take crumbs off a cake and share to the Minish. Trepur Noskcid Trepur Noskcid is the 7-year-old son of Dahc Noskcid and Ylime Swehttam in Gamewizard's universe, the Negative of Rupert. Superior to his father in every way, he is known as one of the strongest children alive. While Trepur started off as a kind, friendly boy, as his strength developed, he became more mean and insensitive. He shuddered at becoming like his wimp of a father and sought to get stronger, and now loves nothing more than to exercise. He's become very hardheaded about his strength and loves to scare his father with it. Trepur also hates bugs, and no bug creeps him out more than Pikmin. Trepur greatly surpasses his wimp of a father and is a very fast, strong boy who learned Armament Haki at an early age. His own father is even terrified of him as Trepur threatens to beat him. Battles *Rupert vs. Berry Bean (one-sided; Berry assaulted him). *Rupert vs. Chad Dickson (several times). *Rupert, Timmy, and Hikari vs. Berry Bean and Lilac Farley. *Attack on Hendry Middle School. *Team Rupert vs. Radio Beetle. *Team Rupert vs. Sugar. *Battle of Washington. *Team Rupert vs. King Zing. *Team Rupert vs. Titan Dweevil and Plankton. Relationships Chad Dickson Chad is Rupert's father. The two have a rough relationship, as Chad constantly pushes Rupert to get stronger, usually being too hard. Emily Matthews Emily is Chad's mom. They are sort of close, and Emily usually protects him from Chad. Berry Bean Rupert made fun of Berry's cat powers and last name, causing her to severely injure him and get him sent to the hospital. He has a possible crush on Berry. Later, the two become friends. Timothy and Hikari Gilligan Timmy and Hikari are friends of Rupert, whom Rupert (forcibly) enlists in his Pikmin adventure by shrinking them. Anthony McKenzie Rupert used to make fun of Anthony for his big feet. It's unknown if he still bullies Anthony following his "reform", but they have a tense relationship. Pikmin Rupert grew a deep fondness for the Pikmin once he met and started using them. He views the Pikmin as small, individually helpless creatures that work together to survive, and feels as though he's one of them since he's so weak by himself. Appearance Rupert has blonde hair, shaped like his dad's, and brown eyes. He wears an orange T-shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers. A single tooth dangles from his mouth. When he goes swimming, he wears orange swimshorts. Personality Rupert is rather whiny, and seems very weak of will. He used to be a bully, picking on Anthony or Berry, but he seems to have left this phase behind. He has a fun side as he still likes to bug Berry and Lilac. He seems to take a slight interest in pretty girls, as he was infatuated with Lilac's mom when seeing her in a bathing suit at the pool for a short time. In fact, while he was relaxing at the Distant Spring at Minish size, he took deep fascination with the pretty (giant to him) human teen girls that were bathing in the next-door spring. Abilities Rupert has no physical strength, and his father constantly tries to make him strong, much to Rupert's chagrin. After mysteriously shrinking into the Minish World, Rupert learns the ways of the Pikmin, and has become a proficient user of Pikmin in combat after a short time. Rupert can also swim well in water, even at Minish size, in which water is usually thicker. Final Smash "Great job, boys, let's bring 'er home!" Rupert's Final Smash is Victory Carrier, where swarms of Pikmin come on and gather onto as many enemies they can, carrying them away for victory. 10 Pikmin have to latch on each enemy to do this. Stories He's Appeared *Anger (mentioned) *Apology *Calm, Cool, and Collected *The Gang (cameo) *Operation: SCARY *Viridi's Last Stand *Down in the Negaverse (Trepur) *Legend of the Seven Lights Trivia *He is voiced by Jason Harris, who does Rupert's father. *The fact that his Negative likes Yensid movies might mean that Rupert hates Disney movies. *Similar to his father, Rupert wasn't born with powers or any notable special skills. His father, when he was younger, sought to acquire powers but abandoned his quest, but is now pushing his son because of his lack of skills. *His Sburb Title would be Warrior of Bugs, because of his interest and skill with Pikmin. Category:Future Kids Category:Males Category:Dickson Family Category:Pikmin Users Category:Minish KND Members